are you all right
by strange1
Summary: What happens after the episode "The Killer in Me". It picks up at the end of the episode. First, Kennedy's point of view, next Willow's. Final chapter now up.
1. Default Chapter

Kennedy couldn't believe her eyes. The red head that she so desperately wanted to get to know had turned into a guy. Not just any guy, either. It was the man that she killed just last year in a fit of grief and rage because he had shot her everything. And now, they were in the back yard and that red head was waving a gun at her. The words weren't making much sense. She knew that if she didn't do something, her potential new girlfriend would be lost to her forever.

What was that she just said. I was there when she killed her. "You mean Warren." Now the confusion ensues. Willow's not even sure what she's saying. She really believes that she's going to turn into that evil man.

'Not if I can help it, damn it!' Kennedy stared at the red head, watching her fall to her knees and than sit on the ground. The red head's tears were flowing freely. She was begging her former world for forgiveness. Forgiveness for possibly moving on with the dark haired slayer.

She shuddered at the thought. This was all her fault. She had attacked too quickly. There was no better way to describe it. Kennedy had gone on the prowl for Willow the moment she had laid eyes on her. But she had never been in love before. Crushes and other little things, but never _in love_. And she was. Kennedy had fallen for the witch almost the minute she had laid eyes on her.

"You didn't do anything wrong. This is just like in the fairytales." Slowly, she came closer to the witch, the most powerful person she had ever met. She felt even more powerful than Buffy.

Kennedy watches as Willow pulls back. "What are you doing?"

The pain and the fear on her face nearly break Kennedy's heart. The woman has been through so much. Especially the last year. 'I don't know how she went on living after losing her everything. If I can't bring Willow back, I'm not sure what I'll do. I love her so much already. But I can't tell her that. Not yet. It's too soon.' She smiles at the red head. "Bringing you back to life." Quickly, she leans in and their lips meet. 'This is for Tara. She wouldn't want you to suffer like you are. She would rather be alive and with you, but she wouldn't want you to hurt the rest of your life just because she isn't here. This is for me. I hope that some day you will be able to love me the way I love you. If not, at least you can maybe learn to live again. This is mostly for you. You deserve to be able to love again. Even if that loving isn't with me. You deserve more than just going through the motions.'

Finally, having satisfied her hunger for the taste of the witch, she pulls back. A huge grin makes its way onto her face. "I am good."

She watches Willow as she feels her face. "It's really me?" The hope in her voice and the possibly happiness make Kennedy's grin even larger.

"Yeah. Are you all right?" The question seems to hang in the air forever as Willow looks around. She looks up to the bedroom window. Dear God! That's the window that the stray bullet must have gone through. Will she ever be all right again?

Willow finally had a little half smile on her face. "I have no idea."

Kennedy helped the witch to her feet. "I'll make you some tea." Willow leaned her head on Kennedy. Kennedy held tight to the woman that she was definitely now in love with as they walked into the house. Just to make this woman happy, she would do anything. Even if that meant that they could never have a real relationship and only be friends. 'Please let her want more than friendship. She is like a goddess. I need her. She'll only make me stronger in anything I do. Especially fighting this big evil. Please let her be able to love me too. And keep the love she has for Tara.' The two disappeared into the house, Kennedy using her strength to hold up the weakened witch.


	2. chapter 2

The cold steal felt good in her hand. It helped cool the anger that was burning inside her. Especially since it was pointed at the bitch that was there when she killed her. She was the reason. It wasn't her fault. There was somebody else that was at fault. The witch so wasn't ready for that kiss.

"You mean Warren." She could see the confusion on the potential slayer's face.

What was it she had said. She had meant him, not her. She hadn't killed any female. Or had she. 'Dear Goddess, no!' At that moment it became crystal clear. It was her that she had killed. Tears were streaming down her face. Unable to stand any longer, she falls to the ground. The tears continue to fall at the thought. "I killed her. It was only for a minute, but I let go."

The dark haired woman tries to get through to her. Her words don't make sense. Of course she did something wrong. How could she even think about living without her world. There was no life worth living without that sweet blonde by her side. Tara had taught her so much about witchcraft. Had been the one to help her be happy again after Oz left. Had been the one that gave her so much strength in anything she did.

"I'm sorry baby, please come back!" Goddess, she needs her by her side. Why was she taken from the red head and after they'd just found each other again. The two were meant to be forever. Tara was her forever. There's nobody that could take her place.

Kennedy's voice came at her again. But the words are hard to make out. There is so much pain. Too much pain. It's blocking all of her senses. If she just gives in and becomes Warren, the pain will stop. No! Can't do that again. That would lead to more killing. Tara wouldn't want that. What would Tara want? Definitely not this. Not hurting so much that it was hard to sleep at night. And almost impossible, when she did, to wake up. No. Tara would want her to continue living. But how? There just didn't seem to be a way.

Kennedy was in front of her. She was moving in close again. "What are you doing?"

There was a sweet smile on the other woman's face. So sweet and could that be love she was seeing? They'd only known each other a few weeks. How could she already be in love with her. Plus, hello, Tara. "Bringing you back to life."

Slowly, their lips meet. It was a sweet kiss. Not the passionate one that she would have expected from the brash woman. The woman that had let her know she was interested that first night. It was tender and yes, full of love. There was also strength. A strength she hadn't felt since she had kissed those blonde's lips. She could feel the power coming into her. Her own strength was completely gone. It was now only Kennedy's love and strength that were keeping her up right.

"I am good." Kennedy's eyes shown brighter than ever. The pain, it's still there. But the anger, it's gone. Just pain. She's back. Thank Goddess she's back. "Are you all right?"

A heavy sigh escapes the witch. Her eyes dart to the window. The window that shattered with a bullet and took her world away from her. The reason that there is so much pain in her body. Yet, there is something else now. Could it be there is something there for this woman that wouldn't leave her alone. That fought for her even when faced with possible death? "I have no idea." The dark haired woman helps her to her feet. She is so weak, she can't stand on her own. She has to lean her head on the strong one's shoulder. This has been one of the most emotionally draining days ever. There's a little feeling as Kennedy helps her towards the house. Could it be a spark?

"I'll make you some tea."

Tea. The thing that started this whole day from hell. But it also started something else. There's something there that wasn't before. Hope that someday, maybe, she will be ready to move on. Never forgetting the one she truly loves.


	3. chapter 3

Kennedy eyed the red head very carefully. Willow sat on the couch and didn't move. Hadn't moved since they had come inside. She was simply staring into space. But there was pain and confusion in her eyes. Is she really all right? Of course not. That was a stupid question. After all, she had just been through hell. A hell that started less than a year ago. And that she had helped to bring on again.

Kennedy's eyes grew wide at the realization of what she had done. How hard she had pushed. And how unready that beautiful woman sitting so silent and still was. How could she have been so stupid. Sure, Willow could in time learn to love her. But not yet. Good God! How cruel had she been to push that hard.

Kennedy sighed deeply. "I'm gonna go make that tea, now." Willow finally snapped out of her staring to look up at the potential slayer. She even had a half smile on her face. But there was still pain. "I won't be long. You just rest and relax. If you need anything, I'll do it for you. I'll do anything for you, I promise." Suddenly, another thought entered her mind. They were alone in the house. At least she thought they were. Giles and the other potentials were definitely gone. But where were Buffy, Spike, and the others? It didn't really matter. It only mattered that they had a chance to talk. Hopefully.

"That'd be nice." Her voice sounded so strained to the dark haired woman. It was as if even breathing was a chore at that moment. And of course it was. She was dealing with losing her everything. The reason she had been so happy for so very long. "Thanks." Still so weak and tentative. It was nearly ripping her heart out to hear. Not that the red head had ever been that strong and confident. Not in the short time that they had known each other. The woman had a lot of demons to work through. And her kissing her too soon hadn't helped any.

"I'll try and be quick." She watched as Willow returned to her staring. Wishing she knew what was going on in the red head's mind, she quickly made her way to the kitchen. She put on the kettle and got two mugs down and put a tea bag in each. It was hard being away from the woman. And it was harder still not knowing what was going through her mind. She had never felt like this before. Her other relationships weren't about involvement. Not if she were really honest with herself. No. Her other relationships had been mostly physical. Not that that was all bad either. But Willow was different. She was special. She deserved so much more than to be on the receiving end of someone who was looking for a one night stand. Had that been all she had been thinking towards the beautiful woman?

Kennedy sighed. The whistling of the kettle startled her from her thoughts. Thoughts that included the fact that she was really going to have to change to be worthy of the woman in the next room. That woman deserved the finest things that the world could offer her. Was she really the one that could give them to her. Again she sighed as she poured the cups full of steaming hot water. A new terror came to mind. What was she going to say to that girl. The girl that was in so much pain. How could she possibly think to help her. It didn't make much sense. A brassy little thing like her that was more interested in a physical relationship than love. Or at least before she had met her. The thought came that she had changed the way she thought the minute she had met the woman. Yes, she still went after her in the same predator style that had served her so well, but now, she wanted more. More than the woman might be able to offer.

Kennedy slowly made her way into the living room. Her heart sank as she noticed that Willow hadn't moved. Her eyes were still staring forward. It was going to be harder than she had first anticipated. The woman was in complete shock. All the pain and hurt and anger must have come back all at once. Her mind must be in overload trying to deal with everything. It was going to be like treading on thin ice. Trying to make her way without the ice cracking and her falling into icy water.

Kennedy set both mugs down on the table in front of the couch. She stood, shifting from one leg to another. There was still no response from Willow. Finally, she decided she had just better leave the woman alone. She had probably done enough damage to the poor woman. Hopefully, not irreversible. Having a chance with the woman wasn't what she had in mind. No. What she so desperately wanted was to make sure that the red head would be all right so that some day she could be happy. Even if it was with somebody else.

Without saying anything, Kennedy turned and made her way towards the stairs. That same frail voice made her turn around immediately. "Don't go." It was two simple words, but they made her heart soar nonetheless. It might not be an invitation to a relationship, but it was one to a friendship. And Kennedy really didn't have that many friends. Especially not ones that were as powerful and loving and kind as the one that had been through so much and had so much yet to go through.

"Are you sure?" Kennedy slowly made her way to stand in front of the witch. Again, her eyes held so much pain. There was that half smile, though. For a minute, Kennedy simply shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Willow didn't respond to her question. What if she were too far gone to really know what was going on. It was going to be difficult, to say the least. Screw it! Kennedy slowly made her way to the couch and sat next to the red head, the woman she now realized she was so totally in love with. Not too close, but near enough. "Do you want to talk about it?" The words nearly choked in her throat. Why force the woman to talk about something so painful. Stupid!

Now Willow's face actually lit up for a moment. It was as if she had read the stupid comment and was laughing. But the face quickly dimmed. "I'm not sure." Kennedy watched her face carefully, hoping for any sign of what to do or say. "I've been distant. I'm sorry."

Kennedy shook her head. "No. You have nothing to be sorry about. It was me. I pushed you way too hard. I didn't realize that you weren't ready. It's what I do. I push until I get what I want. I am so, so stupid. You weren't ready for this. And now, look what I've done to you." She turned her face from the beautiful red head. The sight of her was a reminder of exactly how stupid she could be. She was the reason that there was pain.

Suddenly, there was a gentle touch on her face. It slowly made her turn back to the radiant face. "That's not what I was talking about. Yes, you did push. A little too much. The distant thing I'm talking about is the past few minutes. It's..."

Kennedy put her hand on that soft skin of her face. "You don't have to explain. And don't let me off the hook. I know that it's my fault that things are this bad. I shouldn't have kissed you. The date thingy was a little too much. But it was doable. The kiss, that's where I overstepped and I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." The words rang in her ears. She wasn't sorry about the kiss and the whole Warren thing. What on earth was going on. She had been through hell because of that kiss. And she wasn't sorry that she had been pushed to the breaking point. That just wasn't right. She was too good to be true.

"But.." Words escaped her. It was a rarity, indeed. Usually, the brash woman had something to say at all times. And it usually got her into some deep trouble. And if it wasn't her words, it was her actions. Like tonight. If she had only used half the brain she had, she would have realized that she was pushing too hard, too soon. That the other woman was in too much pain and wasn't ready to move on. Not yet. Maybe never. But her coming first got her into trouble, yet again.

"There are no buts." A smile that lit up the whole living room came across the red head. The pain seemed to be a little less in her eyes, but still there. "You did me a huge favor. Thank you. I will always be grateful."

There must be a confused look on her face. Really big time look of confusion. After all, it was total confusion that she felt. What was the woman trying to tell her. What favor? And grateful for what? She needed the answers. If they were to remain friends, she needed those answers. "What exactly are you talking about? What did I do?"

The smile never faded from her face. "Exactly what you said you were going to do." She was still unsure of what was going on. It was so weird to feel this out of control. In every situation, she was always the one that was in control. How frustrating not knowing what was going on. "You still don't know?" The voice sounded curious. Like it was bewildered that there was no understanding so she simply shook her head. Now the voice sounded more like that of a strong and somewhat self confidant woman. And also, a grateful one. "You brought me back to life."


	4. chapter 4

There was just pain. It was so intense, that it blocked almost everything else out. She managed to stare ahead. It was the only thing at the moment keeping her head from exploding. So much had just happened to her and in such a short time. But there was one thing that was helping. There was a presence she could sense. Her eyes weren't really focusing. But she knew what was giving her this oh so little comfort.

Kennedy. She had stayed with her. The potential slayer wouldn't leave her, even when she had blocked her. The woman wouldn't give up. That was partly her personality, but also there seemed to be something more. There was that splitting headache again. Trying to think only made the pain worse.

"I'm gonna make that tea, now." The voice was so soft and tender, like it was afraid that it would shatter something delicate if it were too loud. The tenderness made her look up from a moment. The tenderness took away some of the pain. "I won't be long. You just rest and relax. If you need anything, I'll do it for you. I'll do anything for you, I promise." She'd do anything for her? The thought was a pleasant one. Somebody to take care of her. It had been so long. But no, there was pain and emptiness. A void left by a certain blonde. Was that a void that this brash young woman could fill?

"That'd be nice." It took a lot of effort to even manage those few words. Breathing wasn't an easy thing either. So many memories were flooding her mind at once. "Thanks." Again, could she really count on this woman for what she needed. Would she give her the time and space to heal? Willow desperately hoped so. If only she could be sure that it was all right to even think about moving on now that Tara was...

"I'll try and be quick." The words barely penetrated her mind. Something was happening. She returned to staring into space. But it wasn't long before there was more than emptiness. Suddenly, there was a bright light before her. It hurt her eyes and made her headache even worse.

After the light dimmed a little, she could see an all too familiar form in front of her. Her heart skipped a few beats. It couldn't really be. It had to be The First playing some cruel trick on her. Or she really was being punished for even thinking about moving on with somebody else. After all, Tara was her everything, her always. They had been meant to be together forever, no matter what. Even death couldn't separate them.

"Tara, is that really you?" Her voice was a whisper. She didn't want the dark haired woman in the kitchen knowing. Knowing that she was possibly talking to her dead lover.

"It's me, Sweetie." The warmth of her smile washed over Willow. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since the last time she had held Tara in her arms. Just before that bullet...

"I really did mess things up, didn't eye?" Her voice was even softer. "I let you go, and now I'm being punished, as I should be." She felt like crying, but no tears would come. The day had emotionally drained her, and not a tear would fall. "I don't even deserve to see you now."

"That's just nonsense, and you know it." The ghostly apparition came closer. "You need to find a way to live again, Sweetie. You are dying right now. And I don't want to see you do that to yourself."

"You're dead." Willow stared at the blonde. "Why can't I be? I could be with you again and we could continue our forever like we were meant to be. And no stray bullet would change that."

Tara shook her head. "That's not the kind of dying I was talking about. I was talking about your heart. You might physically live for a long time, but your heart is dying. It will make you not feel anything. It will make you not love ever again. And that would be a shame. Kennedy really is a good woman, once you get to know her."

That snapped Willow out of her staring. "You know about me a-and Kennedy?" The ghostly Tara nodded. "And you're not angry that I even thought about moving on? How can that be?"

Tara laughed a small laugh. "I made sure that you two found each other. I've been watching out for you since I died. You two are so different but yet are a lot alike. You just have to take the time to learn about each other. And, yes, I like her too. She'll be good to you, Sweetie. She'll help you learn to live again. Don't shut yourself down just because I'm not with you on the earthly realm. I'm in your heart. Always. And I will always be watching over you."

"Tara?" Willow began staring into space as the ghostly figure seemed to evaporate into the air surrounding her. A little movement caught her eye. Kennedy had come back into the room. The pain had returned the minute that Tara had gone. But it eased considerably at the thought that Kennedy was near. But she was till frozen. She couldn't make herself say anything. She wanted to talk to Kennedy, to give her a chance.

She saw a figure flash before her. Kennedy was heading for the stairs. Finally, she managed to find her voice. "Don't go." Those were simple words. But it was all she could find to say at the moment. Her heart was still hurting. Less and less, but there was still a lot of pain.

"Are you sure?" Those words were somehow a little amusing and it brought on just the hint of a smile to her face. It was the first time she had smiled since their first kiss. Since all the pain had flowed into her and overloaded her mind. "Do you want to talk about it?" The voice was cracking. Why was she having trouble getting the words out? As she said it, she made her way to sit next to the red head.

Willow could feel her face actually light up. For the briefest of moments, she felt her heart feel like it had. But than, there was Tara flashing in her mind. Her smile faded as fast as it had shown up. Could she tell her about the vision she had had? "I'm not sure." Willow didn't want to hurt her. She was trying so hard to be there for her and yet give her the space she needed. But she was the one that had been in space all this time. "I've been distant. I'm sorry."

Willow watched her shake her head. "No. You have nothing to be sorry about. It was me. I pushed you way too hard. I didn't realize that you weren't ready. It's what I do. I push until I get what I want. I am so, so stupid. You weren't ready for this. And now, look what I've done to you." She turned her face away, as if in shame. As if this were all her fault.

Smiling, Willow took her hand and gently put it on the so soft skin of the potential slayer. She made the dark haired woman turn back to look at her. "That's not what I was talking about. Yes, you did push. A little too much. The distant thing I'm talking about is the past few minutes. It's..."

Willow felt the gentle touch of Kennedy on her face. Far more gentle than she would have ever thought possible. "You don't have to explain. And don't let me off the hook. I know that it's my fault that things are this bad. I shouldn't have kissed you. The date thingy was a little too much. But it was doable. The kiss, that's where I overstepped and I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." The words came out before she realized what she was saying. And she meant them, that's what was surprising. Tara's words were beginning to sink in. She hadn't been living. Not really. She was only going through the motions and letting everyone think she was happy and all right. When everyday was a nightmare. But the woman sitting next to her had broken that spell and was starting a new one.

"But..." Willow waited for the woman to finish. She always had something to say. In every situation, Kennedy always had some comment, whether of the good or the bad. But she sat silent. Only staring at her with a question mark on her face. That oh so beautiful face.

"There are no buts." She smiled. The old Willow smile that had made Tara so happy and everyone else teased her was so big it would light up a room. Again, the pain seemed to fade. It was barely noticeable at this point. "You did me a huge favor. Thank you. I will always be grateful."

Confused. That was the only way to describe the look on the dark haired woman's face. It made Willow want to laugh, but no. That wasn't the right thing to do. There was so much that had happened, it was no wonder she was confused. Especially her thanking her. "What exactly are you talking about? What did I do?"

She felt the smile as it became steady. Like it once had been for her. "Exactly what you said you were going to do." Tara had been right. She hadn't been living since her death. What was that song Buffy had sung. 'Going through the motions?' After Tara's death, Buffy had confided that in her. It so perfectly fit the way she had been living her life. Until now. Until this wonderful woman sitting next to her had livened things up. Tara was right. It was exactly what she had needed. She needed that spark to keep herself living and not going through the motions. The pain was still there. But it was a different kind of pain. It was the pain of loss, but a remembrance of what life had to offer. The love and goodness behind the pain. "You brought me back to life."


	5. chapter 5

Kennedy shook her head. She couldn't possibly be hearing right. She was the reason that this oh so wonderful woman was smiling again? She couldn't be. It was her fault that she had turned into Warren. It was her fault that the pain had been there in a new way. It was because she had pushed so hard and only taken into account what she had wanted. Want, need, lust, sex, anything that she wanted, she went out and got. That was her way. It always had been. But it wouldn't be anymore. The woman sitting next to her was worth more. She was worth waiting for.

"I-I brought you back to life?" She had to question the red head. It couldn't possible be her. No. It had to have been something else. It had to be someone else. There was no way that she could be the one responsible for the new twinkle in the witch's eyes. A twinkle that hadn't been there before. It was as if a spark had been placed in there. But how had that happened? It surely couldn't be because of the selfish acts of her.

That radian smile continued to shine brighter than ever. "I want to thank you. Again. I'm not sure if you'll ever realize what you did for me. I'm still not sure exactly how, but you let me see her again. It was amazing. And it helped me heal. Not completely, but it's started the process."

A furrow came across the potential slayer's brow. Than her face turned to surprise as she realized what Willow had just said. She had helped her see _her_ again. Tara. But how? And when? "You saw Tara? But when, and how?"

Willow shrugged. Her smile never left her face. She continued to stare into the dark haired woman's eyes. Those green eyes that seemed to look, not only into her mind, but also her very soul. "It could have been the magicks. It might have been because it was time. And it was definitely because I needed to hear what Tara had to say. I think that you are the reason she was able to come now. She knew I needed to know it was all right. And if I'm never able to see her again, I will have had one last sweet moment with her. I will always be grateful." Willow laughed a little. "I keep saying that, don't I?"

Kennedy felt a little of the tension drain from her. She was the reason that the woman that she was in love with was able to live again. It was mind blowing. "This magicks stuff is really pretty complicated. I can't believe that your soulmate would show up because another woman was trying to forge a relationship." Willow raised her eyebrows. "Or more accurately, a little one on one action." Kennedy had to laugh at the little admission.

Willow laughed in response. "I think that Tara could sense something special about you. She said she really likes you and thinks you could be really good for me. All I know for now is I almost feel like I did before. Before all the pain. Before she was ripped out of my life." Willow looked up suddenly. "You said that you know she's my soulmate?" There was a huge look of surprise on her face.

Kennedy shrugged. "I didn't know it before I got you to go on that date. I mean, I asked around. All I got was that you were in a long term relationship and that she had died almost a year ago. I didn't know that it was that serious. If I had, I never would have pushed. Hell, I never should have pushed as it was. You had lost the woman you loved less than a year ago, and I come along, pushing you into something you weren't ready for. I'm such a jerk." She paused, taking in the woman's face. The smile had faded some, but was still there. "I'll understand if you don't even want to be friends with me. What kind of person does what I did to you and so soon after..."

She stopped as soon as she felt the hand on hers. She looked down at their joined hands. There was such a strength in the other's touch. It was something she never would have suspected, especially after the talk they had at The Bronze. Willow was so unsure of herself, especially in matters of love. At least, that had been the impression she had gotten. And the fact that she was still afraid of the magicks. But that was because of how powerful she really was. The witch didn't want to hurt anyone ever again.

"You didn't know." Kennedy took in the look. If she were reading the woman right, there was something there. Maybe not love, at least not the love that she felt for her, but there was something there. "And now that you do, what are we going to do about it?" There was a little twinkling in her eyes again.

Shrugging her shoulders, she put her other hand on Willow's. "I'm not sure. I think I need to back off a little. I think you need a little space. This is a lot to deal with. For both of us." She looked at the clock on the VCR. "It's getting really late. I know you're exhausted. We could try and get some sleep. The girls aren't going to be back until day after tomorrow. We could find someplace quiet and talk more. I'll sleep on the couch. You can have your room to yourself, for once."

"Is that what you really want?" There was a blushing to the witch's cheeks. Kennedy thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was just so shy and quiet. Words like these were more brave than she had ever expected to ever hear.

"If you're asking me if I want to kiss you, yeah." Kennedy looked up into her eyes again. "If you're asking me if I want to make love to you..." She took a deep breath. "Definitely." She smiled. It was her brash smile that she used so often. "But that's not gonna happen. Not tonight, maybe not for a while. I want it to be special. I want it to be when both of us wants and needs it. Not now. Not when we both still have so much to deal with." She leaned in closer. "I'll wait for you. Forever if I have to. You'll be worth the wait."

She watched as the red head's cheeks began matching the color of her hair. She really was so cute. There was no arguing with that fact. She was the one for her. If only there was a little chance that someday that might happen. But she was not going to push her. Not again. Only when they were both ready.

"I want that. If you're willing to wait for me." She watched as the red head swallowed hard. "As much as I want to move on with you, I don't think I'm quite ready. But someday. I hope you do wait. I don't want to lose you now that I've found you."

Kennedy smiled her largest smile. "Well, we can sleep on it and talk more in the morning, if you want. Just know, I'm here for you. And I will wait forever, if that's what it takes."


	6. chapter 6

Willow watched the dark haired potential slayer. It was easy to see from the expression on her face that she was having trouble understanding exactly what was going on. She was still having trouble understanding what was happening herself. It had all happened so fast. But there was something there that hadn't been before and it brought a big smile to her face. The type of smile she had really had for a long time.

"I-I brought you back to life?" It was just as she had thought. The woman sitting next to her just couldn't understand what she had done. Not that Willow was exactly sure. She knew that it had something to do with the magicks that Amy had used. It was like a side affect. And that side affect had lead her to seeing Tara. And that was wonderful.

She couldn't help but smile larger. She felt like laughing at the look on Kennedy's face. "I want to thank you. Again. I'm not sure if you'll ever realize what you did for me. I'm still not sure exactly how, but you let me see her again. It was amazing. And it helped me heal. Not completely, but it's started the process." And with the process started, I can soon fall for this woman. If she wants me to.

The frowning look, the red head could tell, was a look of confusion. She wasn't quite grasping what was going on. Soon, her face lit up with realization. "You saw Tara? But when, and how?" The surprise in her voice was funny. Oh so funny to the red head.

She found herself shrugging. She kept the smile so that she didn't start laughing. The look of confusion was so cute on the other woman's face. She kept her gaze steady on the other woman. What she saw was a pure soul. It was a skill that Tara had taught her. The fact the Kennedy was pure made her smile even brighter. "It could have been the magicks. It might have been because it was finally time. And it was definitely because I needed to hear what Tara had to say. I think that you are the reason she was able to come now. She knew I needed to know it was all right. And if I'm never able to see her again, I will have had one last sweet moment with her. I will always be grateful." She couldn't contain the little bit of laughter anymore. "I keep saying that, don't I?"

It appeared that Kennedy relaxed a little. Maybe she was finally getting it. Although it was still a little confusing for Willow. But the fact that she needed to move on was clear. "This magicks stuff is really pretty complicated. I can't believe that your soulmate would show up because another woman was trying to forge a relationship." Willow playfully raised her eyebrows. "Or more accurately, a little one on one action." The potential slayer had a beautiful laugh. And a beautiful smile.

The laugh made her laugh as well. "I think that Tara could sense something special about you. She said she really likes you and thinks you could be really good for me. All I know for now is I almost feel like I did before. Before all the pain. Before she was ripped out of my life." It dawned on her what Kennedy had just said. "You said that you know she's my soulmate." Willow couldn't hide her look of surprise.

All Kennedy did was shrug. "I didn't know it before I got you to go on that date. I mean, I asked around. All I got was that you were in a long term relationship and that she had died almost a year ago. I didn't know that it was that serious. If I had, I never would have pushed. Hell, I never should have pushed as it was. You had lost the woman you loved less than a year ago, and I come along, pushing you into something you weren't ready for. I'm such a jerk." There was a slight pause. She probably noticed that the smile on her face had faded some. "I'll understand if you don't even want to be friends with me. What kind of person does what I did to you and so soon after..."

Willow reached out and placed her hand on top of Kennedy's. The smile returned to the red head's face as a look of curiosity came on her face as she looked down at their hands. She wondered if it was because there was this renewed strength she felt. Something she hadn't felt since Tara had been shot. She had been feeling so weak. But this woman seemed to bring out those things that she had hidden so deep within herself.

"You didn't know." It was as if there was something forming in her heart for this woman at that very moment. It could be love. Or was it something else. No. It was definitely love. Just not strong yet. She still had so much to deal with before she could feel that love again. "And now that you do, what are we going to do about it?" It was as if she were flirting with the potential slayer. But she never did things like that.

Willow watched as the dark haired woman shrugged her shoulders, and put her other hand on Willow's. "I'm not sure. I think I need to back off a little. I think you need a little space. This is a lot to deal with. For both of us." Her eyes followed the others to the clock on the VCR. "It's getting really late. I know you're exhausted. We could try and get some sleep. The girls aren't going to be back until day after tomorrow. We could find someplace quiet and talk more. I'll sleep on the couch. You can have your room to yourself, for once."

"Is that what you really want?" She felt her cheeks blushing again. She was flirting with the other woman. And Kennedy was smiling at the words. These words she had never spoken to anyone before. What was she doing?

"If you're asking me if I want to kiss you, yeah." She felt the intensity of Kennedy's gaze in her eyes. "If you're asking me if I want to make love to you..." She noticed the woman speaking take a deep breath. "Definitely." There was that smile again. The smile that she had used the first time that she had hit on the red head. "But that's not gonna happen. Not tonight, maybe not for a while. I want it to be special. I want it to be when both of us wants and needs it. Not now. Not when we both still have so much to deal with." The dark haired woman leaned closer, the smell of her perfume making her heart do funny things. "I'll wait for you. Forever if I have to. You'll be worth the wait."

Again, Willow could feel her cheeks reddening. The potential slayer had done it again. She had said the right words. The ones that she had hoped she would say. She wanted her, but would wait until they were both ready.

"I want that. If you're willing to wait for me." To get her courage going, she swallowed hard. "As much as I want to move on with you, I don't think I'm quite ready. But someday. I hope you do wait. I don't want to lose you now that I've found you."

There was a huge smile on the other woman's face. "Well, we can sleep on it and talk more in the morning, if you want. Just know, I'm here for you. And I will wait forever, if that's what it takes."


	7. chapter 7

Kennedy was still lying on the couch. She had heard Buffy and Spike come back around three. Xander, Andrew, Anya, and Dawn had all come back at around five. Giles was still on his outing with the other potentials.

It had been a long night. She hadn't really slept much. It had taken all of her restraint just to keep herself downstairs. She had said she would wait for Willow. Wait until the end of time if she had to, but the waiting was going to be harder than she had anticipated.

Not being able to touch the woman was going to be difficult. Just being around her and inhaling her wonderful scent would be intoxicating. Just the thought of the beautiful red head sent shivers up and down her spine. It made her breath catch in her throat. It was going to be a very difficult time. But the woman was definitely worth it.

She had never met anyone like Willow. She was weak and strong at the same time. She was definitely smart and had an interesting sense of humor. And her beauty wasn't just on the surface. Her heart was what made her beautiful. And now, that heart was scarred for life because of the loss of Tara. It was so unfair. Why had she been hurt so badly. It seemed that all she cared about was making others happy and fighting the good fight.

She sighed heavily as she looked at the clock. It was going on seven. That meant that she had pretty much gotten zero sleep. Just still too much going through her mind. What was it that she had done. Willow said that she had done something for her. That it was basically a gift. What exactly had she done?

It finally hit her. She sat straight up on the couch. What she had done was made Willow realize that she hadn't really been living. That she had been holding on to the pain surrounding Tara's death and the aftermath. Kennedy realized that she would always be in love with Tara. There was no question that Willow loved her more than ever. And she should always keep her in her heart. But that was the gift that Kennedy had given her. She had made her realize that she could hold on to Tara, but let go of all the pain and hate that also surrounded her death.

She smiled to herself. She had just wanted to get to know the witch. And yes, spend a little one on one time with her. She hadn't realized that by doing that, she had opened up Willow's eyes to the world she was missing out on. And maybe, just maybe, the two of them could have a chance. But only if she herself kept in mind that Willow would always love Tara and Tara would always be in her heart. The blonde witch was a part of her. And always would be. There was no changing that.

Slowly, she stretched. Her first thought was to go upstairs and see how Willow was doing. But she might still be asleep. It was best if she let the woman alone. Willow would come to her when she was ready. That was such a big change for Kennedy. Usually, she would pursue the other woman at any cost. She would not take no for an answer. That meant something. That meant that this woman could very well be the woman she had been looking for all this time. Granted, she was still young, but if the right woman was there, she'd be stupid not to try and forge a relationship with her.

She was about to get up and make herself some coffee, when she heard soft steps coming down the stairs. She saw a radiant looking red headed witch coming down the stairs. Her smile was huge. "Morning."

The voice was almost chipper. Kennedy stared for a moment. It took a while for her to find her voice. "Morning." That was all she could say. She hadn't expected that Willow would be looking this good. She had assumed that she would still be having a hard time. And maybe she was. Maybe this was to coverup how she was really feeling. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

The red head smiled even larger. "I had a really good night. I'll tell you some time about it, if you want." Kennedy's eyes widened as the witch slowly came at her. From her body language, the potential slayer would have sworn that she was going to kiss her. Her eyes widened even more as the red head did indeed swoop in for a kiss. "Now that's the way to say morning."

Kennedy stared at the other woman. She couldn't believe what was going on. Was she really asleep and dreaming all of this? That was one possibility. Or maybe the red head was trying too hard. Maybe she was trying to prove something. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She realized she hadn't said anything and looked at the witch. Her eyes had a hurt look in them. "Sorry, I do agree. It's just..."

She watched the red head take her hand. It sent a thousand messages going throughout her body. No one's simple touch had ever affected her like this. It was so unreal. "You think that I'm not dealing with what happened. You think that I'm blocking. I'm here to tell you, that's just not true. I think you need to hear what happened last night. I think you need to hear everything that has happened."

Kennedy looked at her curiously. "Something else happened? After you went to bed?" The red head nodded, smiling ever so brightly at her. "You saw her again, didn't you?" There was a realization dawning on her. That would be the reason that the red head was in such a good mood. That would be why she was happy. Not because she was happy to see her. But what about the kiss?

"Uh-huh." Willow smiled. "And it was just what I needed. And again, I have you to thank for that. Tara explained that I needed something to give me a push. Something that would allow me to heal. That something was you."

Kennedy straightened. But than she smiled. "You're not saying that you're ready to move on, are you? It's only been a night since you went all guy on me. That's not a whole lot of time to sort through things. I'm not even sure what's going on."

She felt Willow pull her closer. "Listen, I'm not saying that I'm ready for a physical relationship, not yet. But I want to start to get to know you. I want to know you. Let's face it, we still have a lot to learn about each other. And we still have to face this big baddie. But it will be an interesting ride."

Kennedy smiled. She was ready. She had never been one for a committed relationship. But Willow was definitely different. And she was definitely worth the time. Only time would tell if they were truly meant for one another. But she was definitely looking forward to the journey. Bad guys and all.


	8. chapter 8

Willow tossed and turned in the bed. Before she had come into her bedroom, Buffy's old room, she had stopped by the one that Buffy now occupied. The one that she and Tara had made their own. Where they had spent so much time. And where that darn misguided bullet had taken her everything away from her.

She had told Kennedy that she thought that there could be a chance between them. That given enough time, she could let herself love again. But now, she wasn't so sure. After seeing that room, remembering the sounds, feeling the blood of her everything splattered across her, she just wasn't so sure.

Those images were what were keeping her up. The spell that Amy had put on her had drained every ounce of strength she had. She really should be sleeping. But those darn images kept flashing in her mind. And the ones that she made happen afterwards. Including almost taking Kennedy's life.

She shuddered at the thought of taking another human life. Too many had been lost already. More were going to be lost in the upcoming battle. She rolled over, trying to think of anything but those images. It was of no use. Finally, she sat up on the edge of the bed. Her thoughts drifted towards the woman who had promised to wait for her. Wait forever if need be.

A bright light blinded her for a moment. She smiled as she knew in her heart it was her. Her everything was coming to see her again. But why? Hadn't she said everything just a few short hours ago? Was there more she needed to hear?

"Hey." Willow smiled sweetly at the blonde figure before her. This time, her form wasn't as solid as it had been before. "So, got some more good things to say? Or are you going to tell me I'm being stupid."

Tara laughed. "You aren't being stupid. But, you are still holding on to the pain. You said the right things to Kennedy. And you it looks like you are really trying to get over her, but..."

Willow sat straighter. She knew that Tara was right. She wasn't really letting herself release the pain. The pain was the biggest reminder she had of Tara. It should be all the good times that they had spent together. It should be the times that they made love. It should be just them being. But instead, she continued to focus on the pain. What made her take those lives.

"I know it hurts." Tara smiled sweetly. "I can feel what you feel. I always have been able to. And it's hard for me to say this, but you need to move past the pain. She's pushing for that. You have to listen to her and move on. Besides, there is something that you will need to do to defeat the big bad you are dealing with. Only her strength will get you through that time. If you let her."

"What is it that I'm going to have to do?" Willow sat in thought. "And you mean that Kennedy is the one that will get me through all of this? Not Buffy."

Tara shook her head. "Buffy may not understand exactly what is going on with you. I feel that Kennedy has a little better understanding, even though she doesn't know you as well. And I know that she will always be there for you no matter what. You have got to believe in yourself and believe in her. That is what will get you through this latest battle. I may not be able to come to you again." Willow looked at her, the sadness was clear in her eyes. "But never forget that I love you and will always be in your heart. And your heart is big enough to keep my love and that of Kennedy's. Don't ever forget how much I love you and want to see you happy."

Now Willow smiled. "I remember. You were willing to just be friends if Oz was what I had really wanted so many years ago. You've always done what you thought would make me happy. And now, you are doing it again." Willow suddenly felt all the pain and anger she had still been carrying around simply drain away. "I will always love you. And someday, we will see each other again." She watched Tara fade into nothing.

It was now early morning. Willow had slept so peacefully, for the first time since Tara died. She could see Kennedy sitting on the couch as she made her way down the stairs. She could feel her smile. And she could see the look on the potential slayers face. "Morning."

She watched as Kennedy stared at her. It must be the fact that she was genuinely happy for the first time since Tara died. "Morning." It seemed to be a struggle for the other woman to respond. Willow wondered what the woman was thinking. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

She felt her smile grow larger. "I had a really good night. I'll tell you some time about it, if you want." It was time that she started moving on. It was what Tara wanted for her and with this woman. Willow moved in slowly. She could she the other woman's eyes widening. Still slowly, she brought her lips to the other woman's. "Now that's the way to say morning."

Willow watched as the other woman stared at her. It was clear that she was having trouble with her bold actions. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Sorry, I do agree. It's just..."

The witch took the potential slayer's hand. She could feel all these sensations at one time. The touch was close to what she felt when she had first taken Tara's hand to move that soda machine. But how could that be? There was no one like Tara. But maybe that's why Tara said that she would be good for her. And she realized that Kennedy was worried that she hadn't really dealt with everything. "You think that I'm not dealing with what happened. You think that I'm blocking. I'm here to tell you, that's just not true. I think you need to hear what happened last night. I think you need to hear everything that happened."

A look of curiosity played on the woman's features. "Something else happened? After you went to bed?" She simply nodded, but smiling larger at her. "You saw her again, didn't you?" There were a thousand questions running across the dark haired woman's face.

"Uh-huh." There was that smile on her face. "And it was just what I needed. And again, I have you to thank for that. Tara explained that I needed something to give me a push. Something that would allow me to heal. That something was you."

At first, the woman straightened at the words. But a smile played across her face. "You're not saying that you're ready to move on, are you? It's only been a night since you went all guy on me. That's not a whole lot of time to sort through things. I'm not even sure what's going."

The witch pulled her closer. "Listen, I'm not saying that I'm ready for a physical relationship, not yet. But I want to start to get to know you. I want to know you. Let's face it, we still have a lot to learn about each other. And we still have to face this big baddie. But it will be an interesting ride."

There was now a smile on Kennedy's face. The red head could see the acceptance of what she had said. It wasn't going to be easy, trying to forge a new relationship while all the evil stuff was going on, but it would be interesting to say the least.


	9. chapter 9

It was now the night of the big battle. Most of that night, Willow had spent studying the big spell with Kennedy at her side, giving her the needed support. But there was a moment. A moment that surprised Kennedy in a big way. Most of the potentials were too excited to sleep. She included. She had taken a break to get something to drink. She wouldn't admit it, but her nerves were getting the better of her. It didn't help matters that the room that had been witness to her most special night with Willow was now filled with a bunch of teenagers.

Kennedy sighed as she started up the stairs. All she could find was a warm can of coke. There was nothing cold because of the electricity being turned off. The house felt so stifling because of all those bodies. She wasn't used to this many people milling around her. And what she really wanted was for some alone time with Willow.

The thought of the red head made her smile. It also made her heart leap. She hadn't really told her yet. It was still too soon. Yes, they had finally consummated the relationship, but she didn't think it was time. Even though it was very true. It wasn't time that she said those words. Willow was still dealing with the loss of Tara. Not that anything could really get her over that huge a loss.

In the back of her mind, she was afraid that she would always play second to a memory. It wasn't a pleasant thought. But she dearly loved the red head. She just hadn't thought it right to say those words. Not yet. It was still too soon. She walked towards the bathroom, noticing that there was a light coming from it. Not unusual with as many people as there was in the small house. Too small for all of them.

She was almost past the bathroom door, when something grabbed her and pulled her inside. She felt herself be pushed up against the door. These lips were suddenly on hers. She knew those lips. It couldn't be. She had left her sleeping soundly. Or at least she thought she had. It was the only reason that she felt comfortable enough to leave and find that warm soda.

She felt the familiar tongue explore her mouth. It lingered over her own tongue ring. Finally, the other woman pulled away. Kennedy took in the huge smile on her face. There must be one of surprise on her own. "Wow!" She managed. "I never took you for one that would have a quicky in the bathroom. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

The other woman simply shrugged. "How else are we supposed to be alone. Every square inch of this place is covered by a potential slayer." Kennedy gasped as she felt the woman's hands begin exploring under her nightgown. "I couldn't sleep. And we have such a big day ahead of us." Her eyes turned away for a moment. What on earth was she thinking. Could it possibly be that one, if not both, of them might not make it through the upcoming battle. "I want you to know something."

Kennedy felt the hands tensing on her breasts. But it wasn't for the pleasure affect. It was because there was this fear in the other woman. At least, that's what she thought. Or was she going to? She couldn't possibly. That would be too much to hope for. "You don't have to say anything. Not tonight. We'll be able to tell each other everything we want to after the battle. I promise you that. We both will make it."

That made Willow snap her head back toward the dark haired slayer. "You think I'm afraid that one of us is going to die?" She simply answered the other woman with a nod of the head. "Well, I have to admit, that is part of it." She sighed before going on. What was going through the red heads mind. "I almost didn't get to tell Tara how much I loved her before she died. We had just gotten back together when she was killed. We had been able to spend a little happy time together." Kennedy could feel the intensity coming from the other woman. "I don't want that to happen with us." Kennedy felt the other woman's arms wrap around her, leaning her head on her shoulder. She held her so tightly that it was becoming hard to breath. "I.." She could feel the witches breathing pickup. She kissed her gently on the neck. There was a shiver from the other woman. "I love you."

Kennedy lost all her strength. She knew she should hold the woman even tighter, but she couldn't feel her arms anymore. It was what she had hoped for, but would never have dreamed possible. She saw the red head pull back out of her arms. There was a worried look on her face. She had to say something. She loved the woman so much. Why was it hard for her to respond in kind. Why wasn't she telling this goddess standing before her how she felt.

There was a tentativeness about the witches actions now. There was also the beginning of a hurt look on her face. "Should I have not said?"

Kennedy smiled big. She was finally getting back to her old self. It dawned on her that it had been a shock for her to hear the words. Not because they weren't wanted. They so desperately were. No. It was because the red head had said them first. "I'm glad you did. I love you too." She pulled the red head into a very passionate kiss. One that lingered for a long time. The kiss felt so different than their other kisses. And she knew why. Before, she had only hoped that they could be in love. This was too much to ask for. They both felt the same.

Finally, they pulled apart, their breathing was very heavy. She could see the smile on Willow's face again. "I was so scared that you didn't really feel..."

Kennedy smiled. "I know the vibe I give off. And, before you came along, it's true. I was pretty much into one night stands. But that's changed. You changed me. You really did. And I love you for it. I think I've missed out on a lot of things by taking people for granted. I even came in here thinking I knew everything. But I had a lot to learn. And I still have a lot to learn. One of them is about relationships. And I think I know who the perfect teacher for me is."

Willow smiled and said in a teasing voice, "now who in the world could that be?"

Again, Kennedy pulled her into a very passionate kiss. "I may know the ins and outs of ways to pleasure a woman, but you're going to teach me what real love is all about. And I'm going to love every minute of it. You've tamed my wild heart. It now belongs to you and no one else."


	10. chapter 10

The thought of another apocalyptic fight was making it difficult for Willow to sleep. She could feel Kennedy lying next to her, and that helped some. But, it was still another do or die situation. She felt Kennedy carefully get out of bed. She couldn't help but wonder where her girlfriend was going. The simple strength she felt with her by her side was amazing. But, she was slipping away.

Willow needed something. She needed to feel something. She needed Kennedy. But she sighed as she looked around the room. There were potential slayers everywhere. There was no escaping them now. She'd have to find somewhere where the two of them could be alone. One thought entered her mind. She, quietly as she could, got out of bed. Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom.

As she stood in the deafening silence, her mind began racing. This could so be like what happened with her and Tara. It had only been luck that she had been able to tell and show her how much she loved her before that bullet took everything away from her. And there was a real possibility that Kennedy and she could die in the morning. Not just the usual danger thing.

This was the biggest concern for her. Kennedy and she had already made love. But it wasn't like they had told each other that they loved each other. What if she never got the chance to say that she loved Kennedy. It had all happened so fast. And with so much going on. But there was this big time need that she must tell the potential slayer how she felt. After all, if either of them did not survive, at least they would know how they felt about each other.

A creaking of the steps caught her attention. It had to be her girl. There just didn't seem to be anybody else up. They had all passed out from exhaustion. The fear was getting to all of the girls. If she were wrong, and this wasn't Kennedy, she was going to be in for a world of embarrassment in a few seconds.

Timing herself the best she could, she reached out and grabbed the very strong arm. The familiar arm. She pushed Kennedy up against the door. Her lips were on the other woman's, surging with want and need. She needed even more.

That's when she got bolder. She forced the other woman's lips apart and began exploring her mouth. That tongue ring was just so much fun to play with. She let herself linger for quite a little while. Finally, she slowly pulled back. There was a look of surprise on the other woman's face. "Wow!" Kennedy took a deep breath before continuing. "I never took you for one that would have a quicky in the bathroom. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Willow felt herself shrugging. This kind of behavior would usually leave her blushing. But she felt comfortable around the potential slayer. "How else are we supposed to be alone. Every square inch of this place is covered by a potential slayer." She smiled and let her hands begin exploring underneath the other woman's nightgown, making Kennedy gasp. "I couldn't sleep. And we have such a big day ahead of us." She so wanted to tell her the rest. The part about her being in love with her. But that might just sound like fear. Or, maybe it would scare her. Faced with the possibility of never seeing her again, she finally said, "I want you to know something.

Her hands tensed on the other's breasts and turned her head away. If Kennedy didn't want this, if she was only looking for somebody to get through the big battle with, it would nearly crush her. She wanted so much from the other woman. Maybe too much. What if she did reject her feelings. "You don't have to say anything. Not tonight. We'll be able to tell each other everything we want to after the battle. I promise you that. We both will make it."

Willow quickly turned her head back toward the other woman. "You think I'm afraid that one of us is going to die?" Kennedy simply nodded her head. "Well, I have to admit, that is part of it." She sighed before she continued. She has to say it. That way she'll know how she feels. And that was what is important. "I almost didn't get to tell Tara how much I loved her before she died. We had just gotten back together when she was killed. We had been able to spend a little happy time together." Willow could feel herself getting more intense by the second. "I don't want that to happen with us." She came forward and wrapped her arms around her, leaning her head on those strong shoulders. Maybe she was holding her too tight. "I.." Her breathing began to pickup. She felt a gentle kiss on her neck, making her shiver from the strength it gave her. That was all she needed to finish what she had to say. "I love you."

The arms wrapped around her, suddenly went limp. It was as if she were letting her go. But that wasn't what she had wanted. She had wanted her to hold her even tighter. To affirm her own love. Willow was now full of worry. Had she been too bold in saying how she felt? Had she scared the other woman off and just when she needed her the most?

Willow was now so unsure of herself. She barely even touched the other woman. Her voice was so soft when she finally managed to speak. "Should I have not said?"

There was suddenly a big smile on the other woman's face. It seemed that Kennedy had just woke up or something. Could that have been what it was? Was she surprised at the words that had come out of the red head's mouth? Was it as simple as that. "I'm glad you did. I love you too." Willow felt herself pulled towards the potential slayer. The kiss was passionate. It lingered for oh so long. She realized that the kiss felt different. Willow knew why. Kissing someone was really nice when you liked them and were trying to get to know them. But when the two people were in love, it was something entirely different. There was passion, there was hunger, and there was need.

Finally, they pulled apart, both their breathing was very heavy. Willow's face was that of a huge smile. She hadn't scared her away. In fact, she felt the same. "I was so scared that you didn't really feel.."

Now Kennedy smiled. "I know the vibe I give off. And, before you came along, it's true. I was pretty much into one night stands. But that's changed. You changed me. You really did. And I love you for it. I think I've missed out on a lot of things by taking people for granted. I even came in here thinking I knew everything. But I had a lot to learn. And I still have a lot to learn. One of them is about relationships. And I think I know who the perfect teacher for me is."

Another big smile. And she couldn't help but tease the other woman. "Now who in the world could that be?"

Again, she felt Kennedy pull her into a very passionate kiss. "I may know the ins and outs of ways to pleasure a woman, but you're going to teach me what real love is all about. And I'm going to love every minute of it. You've tamed my wild heart. It now belongs to you and no one else."


End file.
